


The Day I Found You

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Found, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Rewrite, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Bernadette had never given up the change of being a mother. Despite the news she and Jules had received, she always hoped that someday she would be able to adopt a child and raise them as her own. Little did she know that her wishes would soon be answered.





	The Day I Found You

Bernadette had never given up the change of being a mother. Despite the news she and Jules had received from the doctor that fateful day, she always hoped that someday she would be able to adopt a child and raise them as her own. Little did she know that her wishes would soon be answered.

The newly wed hedgehog was wandering throughout the forest of her beloved hometown in Christmas Island, her eyes searching for some nearby sticks and spare branches that she and her husband could use for firewood. 

Her ears perked at the faint sound piercing the silence around her, grabbing her attention away from her duty and towards the bush hidden ever so courtly behind her back. Edging close to it, she parted away the leaves and walked through, only to stop once her eyes met with the source of the sound. 

Lying on the grass in a basket was a chocolate brown pup sleeping ever so peacefully. Feeling a sorrowful empathy for the child, she calmly and carefully placed her sticks in the basket strapped onto her back and slowly went towards the well-crafted cradle. As she examined the slumbering baby before her, she bent down and carefully took out a envelope that was put inside it along with the child. 

Not wanting to wake up the little kit, she cautiously opened the envelope and took out the letter. 

_To whomever found this letter,_

_I hope that you could please take care of my son Shadow for me. I would if I could, but I believe that you could do a better job at being a parent than I could ever be._

_Sincerely,_

_Diane_

"Don't you worry, Diane," Bernadette whispered to herself as she gently picked up the basket. "me and Jules will take good care of Shadow here. I promise."

 


End file.
